Lost
by Hargiteam42
Summary: A baffling crime and dark secrets that may send everything into oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to Untapdtreasure for the creation of my beautiful banner. You know I loooove you :D Thank you to my wonderful readers who messaged me and encouraged me to keep writing. Of course thank you to my wonderfully amazing beta, Weathergirl who is my life savor and without her help I'd not be nearly as good a writer as you think I am.**

**A/N2: This is, in fact, based upon the event in Illinois. I hope this isn't too soon and doesn't offend anyone. **

**A/N3: This is a M/NC-17 fic. Mkay? This is a BDSM fic meaning there will be sexy bits and parts where whips and chains and strap-ons are used mix in some pain and voila. Consider yourselves warned. **

The car sped forward as the two passengers laughed and talked happily. They were both completely oblivious to the vehicle several miles ahead of them and beyond the curve, that was swerving and going at breakneck speeds. The couple was wrapped up in their own conversations, talking gaily about their new addition to the family. By the time they realized what was going on, it was too late. The man had tried to swerve into the other lane to avoid the oncoming car, however, he caught a patch of black ice, and the car spun out of his control and slammed into the guard rail. There was an awful screeching sound of metal on metal as the vehicle dragged on for several feet. The guard rail soon brought the car to a halt and it flipped over into a low lying ditch. The glass from the windows made a horrid splintering sound and millions of crystalline shards rained in on the passengers. Then all was still, leaving the deafening silence to echo through the pitch dark night.

There was a shrill ring and the sound of plastic vibrating on wood that drew Alex Eames from her peaceful sleep. She groaned quietly and unburrowed herself from the warm cocoon of sheets and blankets. The fine hairs on her arm stood up as the cool air of her bedroom hit her flesh.

"Eames," she said in a drowsy, but professional voice.

"Detective, it's Captain Ross. You've got a call-out."

She gave him points for stating the obvious. "Where at?" She inquired.

"Just outside of the city. One of the suburbs of Brooklyn."

"Why? That's outside of our jurisdiction," she pointed out.

"We don't exactly have jurisdiction when it comes to important people. That's why we are Major Case, Detective," he replied irritably.

Eames rolled her eyes. "What happened?" She inquired, ignoring his last remark.

"A New York representative was in a car accident. His wife is dead and the driver is missing."

She tried not be exasperated by his elusiveness. "So we're investigating a hit and run?" she asked.

"Well, yes and no."

"Captain..." She said, rubbing her face tiredly.

"He's missing."

"You told me that," she pointed out.

"No, I mean Representative Clark is missing."

She frowned. "He didn't fly out of the vehicle anywhere?" she asked, sitting up.

"No, they found footprints leading away from the site and then they got... lost..."

She narrowed her eyes as her brain tried to wrap itself around what she was hearing. "Right, I'll call Detective Goren and let him know," she said.

"I'll meet you here at the office in a few hours and keep me in the loop," he told her before hanging up.

She pushed end and hit Bobby's speed dial number. He answered in the same sleep-filled voice that made her belly flutter. "Alex?"

"Yeah. We've got a call out," she said. She quickly filled him in on what she'd been told over the phone and agreed to meet him in forty five minutes to pick him up.

She showered and dressed quickly, thinking about the events of the evening before she'd sent him on his way. They'd been seeing each other unofficially for about three months now. Just the occasional date and making out on one anothers couches. There had been some fondling involved, but they were not "official" nor had there been any sort of consummation. Well, until last night when Bobby had brought it up over Chinese take-out and The Gladiator. She would have loved to have been "together" from the get-go, but she knew that things had to be taken at his speed or they wouldn't work out. The fact that it had been Bobby who had brought up the issue made her feel a million times better about it, because then she could be sure that he hadn't felt rushed or pressured into doing something he wasn't ready for. As much as she would have liked for him to have taken her to bed, he hadn't. Instead they had finished their meal and movie. He kissed her gently on the mouth before bidding her good night and went home.

Approximately forty five minutes after her call, she was at his front door, knocking gently. He invited her in as he finished up his morning routine, offering her a travel mug of coffee. She, of course, filled hers with sugar.

"Geez, Alex, would you like some coffee with your sugar?" he teased, before taking a sip of his own. Black, naturally.

She rolled her eyes at his good-natured jesting. "Let's go. We need to find this guy before he freezes to death in the snow."

He stopped her before she could walk out the door to the vehicle and gave her a chaste kiss. "It's good to see you," he told her, giving his usual boyishly charming smile.

"It's good to see you too, Bobby." She gave him one more kiss before stepping out into the frigid New York winter.

They enjoyed each other's quiet company with some music playing softly in the background. Sometimes words were overrated. Alex permitted hand holding in the car, but that was the extent of PDA they showed.

She gently removed her hand from his warm grasp as they pulled up to the scene. They walked up to the wreckage and Alex cringed a bit at the mangled sight. They ducked under the tape and approached the uniformed officers.

They nodded to one another before Officer Anita Gil began filling them in. "We got a call around two thirty this morning. The residents a mile and a half away had heard the car hitting the guard rail and then flipping over into the ditch."

"They must have been going at some speed to make a sound that loud," Alex commented, surveying the scene before her. The guard rail had been ripped up in several spots and the car... It looked like something right out of a film; a giant mangled ball of scrap metal. There was a white sheet covering a body.

Officer Gil nodded solemnly. "It looks like they went into the other lane to avoid another vehicle," she remarked as she pointed to the different tire tracks on the slightly snowy road and then indicated to the patch of ice. "They hit that ice and it all went downhill from there. Mrs. Clark was thrown from the vehicle and according to the ME, she broke her neck and died immediately. Now, the representative... He's another story. He seems to have just walked off. We can't explain it." She led them to the tracks that moved away from the accident. "They sent out the canine units, but they lost his scent about a mile from here."

Bobby frowned slightly. "A-and the tracks... They just what? Stop? Fade?"

Gil leveled him with a hard look. "They fade away. It's been snowing all night and the wind was blowing too."

He nodded and turned to glance at Alex who was straining to see anything else that might tell them what was really going on. "You guys are going to keep searching for him, right?"

The uniform nodded. "We are until they call us off. This is really big..." As if she needed to say that. As Ross so astutely pointed out, they weren't Major Case for nothing.

"We'll be in touch throughout the day," she said, extending her hand to shake the other woman's.

The pair walked a little ways out. "Do you think, uh, that this was just a random hit and run?" he inquired, tilting his head to meet her eyes, which were almost hidden by her fringe not tucked up under her navy blue snow cap.

She shook her head. "I couldn't tell you," she said, keeping her eyes peeled. "I think we have to go check out his house for anything... You know, the usual thing."

He nodded. "It's just th-that something, it uh, it feels off."

She had to agree. Footprints that simply faded off into nowhere and a man who was very likely injured critically. Something had been nagging at her the entire time and then it finally hit her. "Bobby, there's no blood."

He looked down at the snow around them. Some of it was dark and mushy,suggesting that it hadn't been disturbed by falling snow or snow drifts since the accident. She was right, there was absolutely no trace of blood anywhere. "What does it mean?" he mused to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby and Alex stayed at the scene for another half-hour, making notes and getting Rodgers' impression of the victim, which didn't tell them a whole lot other than the fact that she'd been killed as a result of the crash. When they finished up there, they headed to One P.P to consult with Ross on their findings and their game plan. He liked to be "kept in the loop," as he so frequently pointed out. That was why they were currently seated in his office.

"So you're telling me that you don't think this is just a simple hit and run?"

Alex cocked her eyebrow at his comment. "Sir, this was never just a simple hit and run. A man, a state representative, has up and vanished."

He nodded in agreement. "The more appropriate question would be, do you suspect foul play."

"We do," Bobby chimed in.

Ross glanced over at him briefly before looking back at Alex. "So what is it that you two want to do?"

"We want to search his home, first and foremost. We'll see if there's anything that might explain his disappearance and then we'll talk to the people they surrounded themselves with."

"That's going to fun... Just make sure you don't step on any sensitive political toes," he warned.

Goren gave a slight shrug. "We have to do our job, Captain."

Ross regarded him for a moment. "I know you do, but that doesn't mean you can't do it without finesse."

"What I think my partner is trying to say is that it's not really all that difficult to upset these people." Whatever issue these two had with each other was starting to get a bit old. Alex found herself more annoyed with Ross. The man had never even given Bobby a chance to prove himself. He was a great cop and sure, he'd messed up in his day, but what person hadn't? His solve rate was impressive even before coming to MCS. According to Deakins, it'd been hell trying to get Narcotics to let him go. He was good at his job.

Ross regarded her for a long moment before giving her a sharp nod. "I'll get the D.A on the line and have her issue the warrant."

They left his office and returned to their desks. "What is it with him?" Bobby asked as he sat down across from her.

She gave a shrug. "I don't know, Bobby... But you can't go instigating fights with your commanding officer," she admonished gently.

"I didn't, I was just stating a fact," he argued.

Her lips twitched. "Yes, you were stating a fact, but, in the words of Ross himself, with finesse."

He sighed. "You're right."

"When am I not?" She snarked, her cat-like grin broadening and her honey colored eyes sparkling with mischief.

There were times when it would hit him like a jolt that they were "dating." It was real now. He'd brought it up and she seemed more than happy commit. Surprising as it was, that idea thrilled him to no end, however, there were things about himself that terrified and haunted him. If he couldn't even bear to think of them, how would she feel? She'd probably hate him, and be disgusted by his perverse fantasies. He shook his head and tried to focus on what she was saying to him.

She looked slightly annoyed. That was never a good sign for him. "You didn't hear a damn thing I said, did you?"

"S-sorry... You know me. I, uh, get caught up in my-my head."

It was hard for her to stay irritated with him, especially when he stammered like that. It meant he was nervous, but it was also endearing. "I said we need to go talk to Rodgers and find out a little bit more about our girl," she restated.

"Sounds like a good plan." He stood up and followed her to the elevator. In times and places where he knew she was safe, he would always let her walk on ahead of him. , It was his way of showing her he knew she was the leader, the senior detective. That and he didn't mind the view from back here. As that thought popped into his head, he mentally chastised himself. This was a work environment, there was no time for thoughts like that here.

They were quiet as they rode down to the morgue. Bobby stood a little closer to her than was probably necessary, but she didn't seem to mind. He stayed where he was and proceeded to tag along behind her when the doors open to let them off.

Liz Rodgers looked up as they entered the cool room. "Ah, Detectives, I see you've come to drill me for answers," she teased good-naturedly.

Alex nodded, her signature smile creeping up. "What have you got for us, Doc."

"Well, at first glance she appears to be a healthy woman. Pregnant, but when the clothes came off, that was a totally different story."

"What did you find?" Bobby asked curiously.

"It looks like your girl had the crap beat out of her on a regular basis. She's got severe scarring on her back, buttocks, and upper thighs. I see restraint marks on her ankles and wrists as well."

"She was a sex slave?" Alex suggested.

"That's very possible," Liz agreed.

Bobby was quiet as his eyes skimmed the body. It was very possible that she was a sex slave, but there was another option as well.

"You're quiet, that's never a good sign," Eames said, turning to look at her partner.

"I'm just... M-mulling things over. Uh, you know?" He looked over at the M.E. "I-is there any other unusual findings?"

"Well, I've only done the preliminary exam, and I've had to rule out injuries sustained during the accident. The only other thing I found is anal tearing."

He looked carefully at her. "As if she'd been... Sodomized?" he inquired.

"That thought came to mind, yes."

He nodded. "Right. Thank you for your time," he told her distractedly.

Alex waved to her as she followed Bobby out to the elevator. "Hey," she said gently. "Care to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm not positive, but I don't think she was a sex slave."

Her brows shot up. "You think she endured those beatings willingly?"

He tried not to get defensive. "Some people... They-they, uh, they enjoy it... They're masochistic."

"Don't tell me you've read up on that too," she teased.

He was quiet, shoving his hands in his pocket after stabbing the button.

"Bobby?" she asked, frowning.

He was saved from having to answer her, as one of the morgue techs came out to wait for the elevator as well.

Alex had to wonder what was making him clam up like this. Normally he was a fountain of information when it came to bizarre things like this. Maybe it made him uncomfortable because he felt that it was too much like abuse. She knew quite well how he felt about that issue. It was times like these that she wished she could read his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long to update. School started up again and I'm going full time whilst working part time. Plus r/l drama and stress stress stress add in a little bit of writer's block and then we've got ourselves a wonderful little cluster*****. Anywho, thank you to those of you who are still with me on this little expedition. Thank you to my amazing Beta, Sara. Reviews are love, flaming is hate ;) **

Alex was still relatively irritated with him as they drove to the Clark's home. He refused to even broach the subject no matter how she tried to get him open up. Bobby had never really been a very open man to begin with, but she was usually able to get him to open up to her. It might take a while, but it eventually worked. She was trying to tell herself that it might just take a few days for him to be willing to talk about it, but there was something about the way he kept pushing her away from the issue that told her '_fat chance._'

She hit the brakes a bit harder than she really needed to as she pulled into the drive way. Bobby ignored her pissy attitude.

They were silent as they made their way up to the front door. The house was pristine... Perfection, the way one might picture the house of state representative. Nothing was out of place and everything was worth more than the average person could afford. .

"I'll take the upstairs, you look down here," she said, as she headed toward the staircase.

He gave her a nod and made his way to kitchen, just off to the right of the staircase. He searched through the drawers and cabinets to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. He was into the living room when he heard Alex call for him.

"Bobby! I think you need to come see this..."

He set the picture frame down and hurried up the stairs. "Where are you?" he called.

"Master bedroom," she replied.

He pushed the door open and found her standing in what appeared to be a walk-in closet. He moved up behind her and his brows arched slightly. "Well, I think this explains her wounds."

She nodded. "I guess you were right," she said softly.

He stared at the assortment of bondage equipment, the sex toys, and whips.

"What the hell is this?" she asked softly, furrowing her brow.

"It's their tool kit," he replied uneasily.

"Their tool kit?" she echoed. "I don't... I don't get it..."

"It goes back to what I said back in the morgue. Um, they're sado-masochists."

"Ok...?" She arched her brow. "And what is it, exactly, that they do?"

"They, uh, they enjoy the pain... One likes to feel the pain ah-and one likes to give, or they, um, are w-willing to do it out of love, to benefit the-the other partner."

Alex studied him. She wasn't entirely sure where this was coming from, but she also wasn't stupid. "You... have experience?" she asked carefully, a bit unsure of herself. This was slightly dangerous territory. They'd both talked a bit about their exes, but never really in depth.

He bit his lip and shrugged slightly. "Does it matter?"

_Forget about it, just focus on the case, _her brain warned. "It does to us," she said softly. "And it might help me to better understand these people as long as we're working this case."

Bobby was quiet as he moved further into the closet. He pulled out his cell and dialed the morgue. She fought to keep her irritation reigned in at his blatant ignorance.

"Doctor Rogers, it's Detective Goren... Yes, we found what we believe to be the cause of the marks and injuries. Could you send some techs and CSU out to pick some of this stuff up?" he inquired. He was quiet as he listened to her. "Yes, we can for about another half-hour, we're just going to finish checking out the rest of the house. He hung up and moved to slip out the door of the closet. He kept his eyes downcast.

"Bobby," she pleaded.

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

She sighed softly. "Never mind." She stood there surround by the toys, the secrets crushing her, settling on her chest. Alex fought the urge to cry. This shouldn't be happening, their relationship was still in its infancy. There were lies and secrets already. The fact itself scared her but she wasn't sure she could handle it if they broke up at this stage. She loved him too much for this to be over.

CSU and two morgue techs came out and gathered what was needed from the Clark house. Once everyone was gone, they blocked off the house and headed to the vehicle.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" she asked softly.

"I thought we agreed no relationship talk at work," he answered.

Anger flooded within her gut. "Really, Goren? You're going to pull that shit on me?"

"We can't do our jobs if we are focused on what is happening in our personal relationship."

"You've got some fucking balls," she snapped. "Like it or not, this pertains to both-"

"It doesn't," he argued.

"Oh? You're so full of it."

"You're just mad because I don't want to talk about it. If we start it now, then it's just going to be a gateway for all other issues. Work is work and home is home."

She looked at him incredulously. "You're joking, right?"

"Look, we both agreed to this. I If it is going to work, then it all has to stay separate."

Alex shook her head angrily. "Fine, but you sure as hell better come up with an explanation by the time we get off work."

"I'm going to see my mother," he said easily.

She inhaled sharply. Once again, he was using his mother as a shield. "Fine." Her voice was deadly quiet.

He sighed softly and turned to look out the window. She didn't get it. They had set up those ground rules for a reason. _Ahhh, but you are running, _said a nasty little voice. She wouldn't get that part of his life either. She'd be disgusted by his behavior and that would be the end of them. It was the primary reason that he had yet to bed her, as much as he desperately wanted to. What if some of those impulses came out during their love-making? He would be humiliated. Bobby knew Alex would never hurt him by telling his secrets, but would she ever look at him the same way again? Would they even be able to work together? It scared him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sooo. I always feel bad when I go this long between updating anything. I'm hoping now that I'm done with school until the end of August that I'll get a lot more writing done. I'm hoping to wrap this fic up by or before the end of my summer break. Thank you for all of those who have stuck with me through the break, I adore you all 3. Once again, thank you to Sara. You're wonderful! **

Bobby left work that day with Alex still in a terrible mood. He knew that he should at least have tried to talk to her, maybe explain that now was not the time to talk about it... Maybe later in the relationship he would tell her. For now, he would bide his time. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and gnawed on his lip while he worked things over through his head.

He shook his head and focused his energy on his mother. She always knew when his mind was elsewhere and she didn't like it. It made her anxious. He found that the days he didn't have his mind right there with her were the days she would have hallucinations. So Bobby sat in the parking lot for a few moments and centered himself before going inside to visit her.

When he knocked on his mother's room, she answered in her crisp voice. He slipped inside. "Hey, ma."

"Bobby, it's not Sunday," she said, looking confused. "Is it?"

He shook his head. "I just needed to see you, ma."

She looked at her son and set her book down. "What happened?"

"Work stuff," he replied vaguely.

She shook her head. "Work stuff? That's what you always say, Bobby." Her voice grew louder. "You think that I, your mother, am not worthy of... of your troubles?"

"It's... it's not like that," he assured her. "I'm a cop and I don't really want to e-expose you to the terrible things that I see." _ Not to mention the terrible thing that I am_, he thought.

She crossed her arms and stared at him over her glasses. "Don't give me that cock and bull story," she said acidicly.

He shook his head. "Ma, I just... Can we not talk about work?" he pleaded.

"Fine. Have you talked to your brother lately?"

Of course. She was always asking about Frank, always wanted to know when he was coming to see her. "No, I haven't. I haven't seen him in months."

She frowned. "Well, where is he?"

"I-I don't know, ma. He's a junky."

She glowered at him. "My Franky is not a junky. , He's not like your father."

But he was , He was just like his piece of shit father. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean to upset you." He laid his hand over hers.

She started to cry. "I just want my Franky... Just want my boy."

He didn't say anything, knowing that his words would only serve to upset his already distraught mother. He gently stroked the cool, smooth skin on the back of her hand, refusing to allow the thoughts of Alex to re-enter his mind. His mother needed him now.

Bobby spent the rest of the evening reading to her until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead as he tucked her into bed. His large elegant hands smoothed the covers over her. His eyes lingered on her frail frame, his heart aching. She wouldn't be around much longer and he wondered if she knew that or if the disillusions had overpowered her mind. These thoughts tumbled through his brain as he made his way out to his vehicle.

Only when he pulled out to the highway did he allow the thoughts burst through the dam of his consciousness. As hard as she had tried to hide her pain from him, he could still see the cracks of uncertainty in her armor, the pain oozing through. His Alex was as strong as they came. He didn't understand what she was doing wasting her time on a lowlife such as himself.

As he pulled up to his home, he decided to try and figure it out why with the help of his bottle of scotch. He glanced down at his watch, noting the time. Goren figured she was still up waiting for his call, but there was something in him that couldn't bring himself to call her.

He sat in his apartment, the comfy chair he used while reading, and sipped glass after glass of scotch on the rocks. . After a point, he got uneasily to the head and stumbled down to his bedroom. He opened the closet door and stared inside., He stared at his belongings, his life, the reason for his shame and self-hatred., Some of his self-hatred anyway. The reason that Alex would hate him and leave him. His head fell forward, resting on the frame, tears rolling down his face. He loved her so much and that scared him. She was the reason for his existence, understood him like no other and this... This, he knew, would be too much even for her to bear.

He let out an angry yell and slammed the door hard, stumbling drunkenly over to his bed, where he passed out, tears soaking through the comforter where his face lay.

Bobby awoke with a well-deserved hang-over, the alarm screaming in his ear. "Fuck," he muttered.

He went about his routine, a bit slower than usual, but he was still out of the house on time. When he arrived at work, he found his partner sitting at her desk, forehead resting in the space between her thumb and pointer finger. Her hair hung over her face so he couldn't read her face. He'd been sure to stop at the coffee shop for breakfast for her. He set the coffee and bag down in front of her.

Alex slowly tipped her head up, almond eyes ablaze with absolute anger. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line. "You... Are a piece of work," she said quietly, her voice shaking with fury.

"I... Uh, I'm sorry, Eames."

He saw the muscles in her jaw twitch. "You're sorry, Goren? You're fucking sorry?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Look... Please just... Don't be angry at me."

"Are you kidding me? Don't be angry after you lied to me? After you just fucking blew me off?"

There was so much more she wanted to say to him, wanted to scream at him for making her want to end this so soon, but loving him, aching for him far too much to ever be able to do that.

"I know it was wrong-"

"Forget it. We're... We're done here."

His eyes grew huge as he stared at her. "We're..."

"Drop it."

His heart shattered in his chest, the pieces sticking to his ribs and tearing up his heart and lungs. She was ending it? Here at work where they couldn't even discuss it? He was both angry and hurt. Why would she do this to him? Didn't she understand what this was doing to him? Did she care? He'd suspected that it would happen eventually, but now? When he couldn't even handle life as it was.

"Eames, c'mon."

Her head jerked up sharply. "Goren, we've got a case to work, in case you didn't recall."

He swallowed hard, not sure if he'd be able to handle it today.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby's focus was everywhere but on the case. How could she just end it with a single breath? She was the biggest reason he was able to get up and look at himself in the mirror in the mornings. Did she not understand that? The pair were silent as she drove the SUV to their destination. He could feel the weight of her anger and hurt crushing his chest, almost enough to make his heart stop beating completely.

He glanced at her, the pain doubling as he noticed the smoothness of her face, the lack of emotion... Pain or regret. Had they ever meant anything to her at all? It had taken so much nerve to ask her to become more than just his fuck buddy. To actually be his girlfriend. It was his silent way of saying _I care about you. _He thought he may very well want to spend forever with this woman.

Bobby longed to clasp her hand in his own, kiss her knuckles, and beg for her forgiveness. His imagination took off from there. He was so lost in his fantasy that Alex practically had to yell to get his attention.

"Uh, Sorry," he blushed.

"If you can't do this, now is the time to let me know."

He gazed at her. Did she mean the case or working with her?

"I just, um, didn't sleep well…is all."

Eames bit her tongue. She wanted to say something like _too bad you didn't call _or some such angry retort. Instead, she just shook her head. "We're at the mother-in-law's," she reiterated.

He got out of the car, following behind her with his head bowed down, like a submissive puppy who had just gotten yelled at for pissing on the floor. He made sure to keep his eyes no higher than the backs of her knees. Alex knocked at the door and waited to see if anyone would come to the door.

A moment or two passed before the door opened. A haggard looking woman appeared before them, the lines deep in her face etched with sadness and loss. "Mrs. Barry?" Eames asked, showing her badge to the woman. She studied it for a moment.

"Do you have news about my baby?" She whispered. Her voice sounded raw and pained to Bobby's ears.

"We're trying to gather more information so that we can find out what exactly happened that night. May we come in?" Bobby piped up. He could feel her stiffen slightly beside him.

Mrs. Barry nodded and stepped back, allowing them inside. Eames turned her head up slightly and caught his eyes, asking what his plan was. He flicked his gaze away, keeping his eyes toward the living room as they followed her into the house. He could sense her frustration, but he remained stoic and unwavering.

Eames sat down in a chair across from Mrs. Barry while Bobby looked around the living room, wandering through the generous space. "How long have your daughter and senator Clark been together?" He inquired.

"They'd started seeing each other after a benefit about five years ago. She was so young and ambitious... A big events planner."

He nodded and watched the older woman. "And they've been married...?"

"It would have been three years this year." More tears coursed down her face, and the lines, if possible, seemed to deepen in her face.

"Was there any indication that she wasn't happy in the marriage?" This time it was Eames that spoke up, and while Bobby had been thinking of asking something similar, it still caught him off guard.

"No, why? Did you find something? Was there something to suggest she wanted out?"

"No," he quickly interrupted before anymore damage could be done. "We just need to see how it looked from the outside to those closest, as we can't get a sense of what was going on inside the marriage at this point ," he assured her, shooting his partner a look.

There was going to be a fight after this, that was for sure.

"Did you like your son-in-law?" He pressed, pulling his gaze away from the boiling amber of Alex's irises.

"I liked him well enough. No one would have been good enough for my daughter, but he came close. He was good to her." Her voice sounded doubtful now.

Bobby couldn't help the pang of irritation at Eames. He didn't care that she was upset at him but to get the family member of a victim worked up and worried wasn't like her. That wasn't acceptable. "Is your husband around?"

She shook her head. "He passed away shortly after they got married. It just about killed her..." She wrung her hands in her lap. "She wanted to give him a grandson, but David was just a very busy man," she whispered.

He nodded. "Thank you so much for your time, Mrs. Barry. We'll show ourselves out." He moved toward the hall, glancing back to make sure she was following him. Her mouth was set in a thin line. Normally that would make him anxious but now it just made him more irritated. They were silent until the SUV was about five minutes away from the house.

"What the hell was that, Eames?" He said, his voice low and laced with anger.

"Excuse me?" She shot back coldly.

"Since when do we do that? Make the victims worry and doubt themselves?" She was just as much a victim as the people involved in the accident.

"First of all, that kind of question is protocol. Secondly, where the hell do you get off questioning me? Correct me if I'm wrong, but am I not the senior partner?" Alex didn't pull rank too often, but now he was just getting out of hand and the situation called for it.

"I have a right to keep you in check when you step out of line."

She let out a snort. "This from the guy that lives to break the rules? I wasn't out of line, Goren. I was doing my job."

"You're not doing your job when you talk to a victim like that. It wasn't the question, it was how you said it."

Her foot slammed onto the brake at the red light and she turned to face him. "Look, if you have a fucking problem, just say so." Her voice shook with emotion, most prominently, anger.

"I have a problem when you take your anger at me out on the people we're trying to help."

She looked slightly taken aback. "You..."

Someone slammed on their horn behind them and she hit the gas.

"You're some kind of bastard, you know that?"

"Yeah, I did," he said dejectedly, turning to stare out the window.

"Look, why don't I just get reassigned. It'll make your life a hell of a lot easier."

"Spare me your pity-the-white-knight act, ok? You do whatever you deem is necessary."

"Well, we certainly can't keep working together if this is how it's going to be."

The thought of not seeing him every day was like a punch to the gut, but pride refused to let her say otherwise.

"I'm sure Logan will be thrilled to work this one with you."

They parted ways at lunch, Alex dropping him off at One PP as he'd requested before she went for her own meal. She just needed time to think. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he'd been half right. The tone she'd asked the question in was rather harsh, but it was something they needed to know. She took a deep breath and parked the SUV in front of the corner store and got out, deciding to apologize for snapping at him. They couldn't work like this and she knew it.

When she arrived back at the bull pen, she was surprised to not see her partner there working at his desk while he ate. Maybe he needed to blow off some steam as well. As she sat in her chair, her eyes caught sight of his unusually empty desk.

"Eames."

She looked up at the Captain as he leaned his head out of his office door, motioning for her to come in. Her gut churned as she stood up and moved with leaden legs. It felt more like she was headed to the guillotine rather than a room. "Yes sir?"

"Your partner is taking an extended vacation," he informed her tiredly.

"Oh?"

"You don't know why?"

"I know he's been under a lot of stress," she said. She thought that it had just been talk. He did that sometimes.

"I guess he is. There was mention of a reassignment."

"He... What?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah... Look, I know the past year hasn't exactly been Goren's year, but you should try and talk to him. This department needs your team. You're one of the highest solve rates."

She nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She knew that if he was really moving forward with this, there was nothing anyone could do.

"In the mean time, I've got Logan up to speed on the gist of it. Fill him in with the rest."

"Yes sir." She turned and motioned for Logan to follow her. This was a nightmare...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There seems to be a recurrent phrase that's playing in my head as of late in respect to this chapter. It's from Blue October and the name of the song is called "Hate Me" and the lyric that I keep thinking of goes "_There's__burning__in__my__pride,__a__nervous__bleeding__in__my__brain.__An__ounce__of__peace__is__all__I__want__for__you,__will__you__never__call__again?__And__will__you__never__say__that__you__loved__me,__just__to__put__it__in__my__face.__" _Not entirely sure why, but it is. Maybe it makes sense to someone else. Haha. **

**A/N2: Mild spoilers up through the end of season 7**

**A/N3: Sorry it's been so long for this story. Sometimes it just doesn't want to be written but it's usually that I'm just working too much. **

Bobby Goren didn't like confrontation. It reminded him a little too much of when he was a child and his parents would fight. Plates and glasses would often be shattered (his father's doing) and it left the household tense and ill at ease. His mother would become agitated and frequently took it out on him, yelling at him and telling him he was the devil's child. Now that he had finally found out the true identity of his father, he understood her ramblings but it didn't hurt any less.

Whenever he got that feeling, he got out of dodge. He'd certainly gone through enough of that as a kid and he didn't feel the need for it to carry into his adult life. So life went on. He'd have to learn to move onto the next thing, hoping it was even half as good as what he was accustomed to. Most likely not. They didn't come any better than Eames. However, it was apparent that the Major Case aspect of his life had now come to a close and he needed to press onto new places.

_What__if__I__don't__want__to?_His subconscious objected. _What__if__I__want__to__stay__here,__where__it's__comfortable?__Maybe__it's__worth__the__fight?_

He shook his head. This was ridiculous. There was nothing worth fighting over. _For,_the voice amended adamantly.

_For,_he thought. _For?__She__made__her__intentions__quite__clear.__She's__done._There was not even a damn thing to fight for and he wasn't going to burden her with his presence any longer. She'd been tainted and tarnished by his reputation already. So much damage to a potentially, blossoming career. Or maybe they'd give her a medal for dealing with the department nut job. Who knew with the brass?

Goren had decided to get out of the state for a week or so, clear his mind and reflect. When he felt he had a clear idea of what it was he was supposed to do from this point, he'd head back and do it. For now, he didn't even want to be in the same state as her, because it hurt too much to be so close and not have her. To not be wanted by her.

One of the most important things Alex Eames learned from her father was hiding inner turmoil. When they were struggling financially, it never once showed on him during the waking hours when everyone could see it. When he reached his study at night, to sit with a glass of whiskey was an entirely different story. Despite the cacophony within, she played it cool, bringing Logan up to date about the goings on in the case. He listened, nodding and asking questions, both ignoring the very blatant question in both of their minds. Where was Bobby and why had he left? Alex had some idea, but she honestly didn't think he was that childish about things.

The day went by sluggishly with very little progress on the case. She felt like she was running in circles with this one. How was this even humanly possible that someone just up and disappeared? It wasn't, that was all there was to it. She could tell that Logan was just as baffled as she was, but he was being persistent about checking and re-checking everything.

As it drew closer to 7pm, Alex finally spoke. "Why don't we call it a night and get a fresh start in the morning?" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed, weariness in his voice.

She watched as he packed up for the night, still sitting in her chair.

"Aren't you going home for the night?" He asked, stopping and standing right next to her desk.

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't know," she admitted. "I think I should stay here and maybe see if I can find anything more."

He shook his head. "You're just as, if not more tired than I am. Come out and have drinks on me," he said.

She sighed and put her forehead in the palm of her hand, eyes closing in pure exhaustion. "Thanks, Mike. Just, um, give me a second? I need to make a quick phone call."

He nodded. "I'll get the car started," he said.

"Thanks." She watched him walk to the elevator before picking her cell phone up and pressing one on her speed dial and holding up to her ear. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," she whispered, listening as it rang and rang before going to Bobby's voicemail. She sighed heavily again. "Hey, it's... It's Alex. I just wanted to call and make sure that you're ok. Give me a call back when you get this." She flipped the phone shut and stared at the display for a moment as if willing him to call her back.

When the screen remained dark, she shoved the hunk of plastic into her pocket angrily and headed down the stairs to meet up with Mike. She opened the door and climbed into the passenger's seat, an unusual spot for her. She didn't say much as they drove together to the bar, mostly listened to him talk. When he pulled into a parking space, he turned and looked at her. "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking about, sugar?"

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She asked dumbly.

"Don't play that with me, I know something's bothering you, you're a hell of a spitfire and you're as meek as a mouse," he told her.

She watched him for a moment. "I just... I'm worried about my partner." She braced herself for the usual onslaught of negative comments.

"Why?"

The simplicity of his question threw her for a bit of a loop. "I... He just left and won't answer his phone," she answered.

He nodded. "Something in the case hit a little too close to home for him?"

"I guess so," she said quietly, turning her head and looking out into over the lot.

"We can drop it for now. The first round is on me, then we're playing for it," he suggested.

Alex looked at him. "Thanks." She gave him a half-smile.

The pair got out of the car and went into the bar. It was crowded with the usuals, the jukebox spitting out crappy music as they sat down at the bar, where Alex ordered bourbon on the rocks and Logan ordered a whiskey and coke. They talked about anything that didn't include work or her partner.

After their drinks were finished, she slipped into the bathroom to check her phone. Still no answer. Her heart fell. Where the hell had he gone? Was he hurt or just angry at her? She felt terribly uncertain right now. Should she text him? Would it make matters worse? Alex pushed the phone into her pocket and splashed her face with cold water and heading back out to the bar.

"We have a game of pool to play," she said with a grin, attempting to push all of the day out of her mind.

"That we do," he agreed, standing up from the bar and moving to the now empty pool table.

Alex started on a winning streak, but as more and more drinks began settling in her stomach, started going downhill. Several more games later, Mike looked at her and laughed. "You definitely don't need to be playing anymore."

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-leeeease, Logan. You're just afraid of losing to a girl," she tittered.

He snorted and paid the rest of his tab. "Let's get you home, sweetheart."

She thought about the last man who had used a pet name for her and it made her heart hurt. She missed him. Why wouldn't he call her back? She pulled her phone out and stared at the empty screen. "Where are you?" she whispered, closing her eyes and letting her head hang.

He came up behind her. "Just give him a little bit of time," he said.

She turned her head slightly. "How much time does he need? It's been all day."

"I don't know, but just don't give it up just yet."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: URRRGH. You guys, I'm so sorry. I hope y'all are still with me. I've already started working on the next chapter, so I hope to have that up. I'm in the middle of juggling a million and half things. Thank you all for your continued support. You guys are fantastic! 3 Let me know how you are :) **

Alex awoke the next morning feeling groggy and lethargic. Fortunately, the amount of booze she'd taken in hadn't left her hungover, but it definitely made it a lot harder to get out of bed. She laid there for a few more moments, wanting the warmth to linger in her bones. She refused to let the thoughts about the case or Bobby permeate the sacred little cocoon in which she'd ensconced herself in. In here, this warm little world of soft blankets and warm pillows, she was safe and ok; she hadn't pushed Bobby so hard that he'd run away from her. Then, she remembered it was her who had done the running.

She peeked her head out of the covers and looked hopefully at her phone. No texts or calls. Still. Her heart ached. Reaching out, she grabbed the phone and hit his speed dial, not giving a damn that it was only six am. It went right to voicemail.

"I know you're there," she said in a sleep-rasped voice. "I fucking know you're there."

It took a moment to regain her composure, because tears were starting to form in her eyes and her throat felt tight and sore.

"We're still partners... Best friends, you can't run away from me forever."

She hung up and finally dragged herself from the bed. The clothes she chose were just ones randomly selected from her drawers. Adequate. Nothing more, nothing less. There was nothing to think about, no planning to put into it since no one would be there to notice.

Bobby closed his eyes as he listened to the umpteenth voicemail Eames had left for him. The tears in her voice had left a knifing pain in his heart. However, he refused to give. If he just gave into her, it would simply prove that he was just a bitch, to come and do her bidding at every beck and call, though the idea was arousing to him he fought the urge. Besides, it was her who had left him, not the other way around. She had made her feelings crystal clear to him on a number of issues he'd been tussling with in his head since they'd gotten together. He gritted his teeth angrily. Why was he so fucked up? If he was a normal person, this wouldn't be an issue.

He wondered if he would have been married and had kids like many of his fellow family in blue if he had turned out to be a "normal man." If so. Who with? How many kids? Would they look like him or his wife? He shook his head. There was no need to delve into that closet of self-pity because as it stood, he just needed to accept his fate, the one he'd known for so long, of being doomed to a life of loneliness and solitude. He'd learned to live with that fact a while ago, so why did this make his chest ache? Why was she any different than all the other women who left him high and dry? He absolutely hated that she had this sort of power over him. The kind that he couldn't really control. This was something else entirely and he wasn't sure how to deal with that.

Robert Goren liked to run the show and Alexandra Eames was taking the reins from him in a way that was making him squirm with discomfort. He snorted.

_Fuck, _he thought to himself. _She even has me thinking about her when I'm in this beautiful place away from anything and everything to remind me of her or the city. _

He took the battery out of his phone and threw it somewhere in the back of his vehicle before moving off to the small pond a few paces out from the cabin he'd inherited from a friend.

Alex sipped the coffee that Logan had gotten for her. It was sweet of him. He knew how much working without Bobby was throwing her off,knowing that they were at such odds. She was normally a cream and lots of sugar gal, but today she was taking it black. Like Goren. She felt stupid, like an adolescent child, but it reminded her of him in a way. Made her feel closer to him, even though she had shoved him away with both hands.

_If he hadn't been so damned stubborn about stuff and just... _She gave an internal sigh. This wasn't his fault. Well, not entirely. _Why won't he answer me? I know he loves me... We've yet to say it, but we do love each other. He can't just walk away, can he? Did I have it all wrong? _

Her stomach rolled. Maybe he had been looking for an out all along? All the guys she'd attempted to date after Joe did that to her. It was like she had STAY AWAY stamped across her forehead or something.

She gave herself a mental headshake and refocused. The fact of the matter was this: Bobby was gone and she missed him in a way that made her chest ache, just as it had after Joe died. She bit her lip as she thought about it. She missed a man she had just started seeing more than the man she had called her husband for five years. She wondered what would have happened if Joe hadn't died. Would she still have been married to him? Most likely. He was good man and a good husband. They'd talked about kids, too, shortly before he died. He had wanted them. Just a year, he'd promised her. A year so he could just get them really settled and supported. He wanted to take care of them, he'd said.

She closed her eyes tightly. What about Bobby? She covered her face with her hands. She knew she couldn't go there now. It was too much with everything going on now. Besides, what good would it do to dwell on the what-ifs and could-have-beens when there were cold, hard facts staring at her? Joe was dead and Bobby was gone by her own doing. She had to find him.

"Need something for your head?" Logan inquired.

She pulled her hands away from her face to answer, but frowned instead. There were two people, a man and a woman, in suits walking toward them. They looked an awful lot like feds to her.

"You have got to be kidding me," she snapped irritably.

They were in ear-shot now. The red haired woman frowned and the dark haired man just chuckled.

"You must be Detective Eames."

Bobby was sitting out at the lake, reflecting on everything that had happened over the past couple of days. He missed Alex achingly. It was enough to make his breath hitch and his heart stop. She was his everything; the reason he lived and breathed. Everyone thought he lived for the job. It was her. Now that she was gone, he was starting to think that it wasn't worth even fighting for anymore. Now that he was transferring out of Major Case, what really was the point?

He supposed that their split was for the best, though. Eventually the darkness that was inside of him would have been exposed to her. She'd try to fight it and keep him tied to sanity, normalcy, but most likely she would see him for what he really was. A monster. She'd be so disgusted with him and she'd have left him in the end anyway. No one understood it and he knew she wouldn't either. That much he was certain of by her reaction to their findings in Clarke's closet.

He let out a shaky breath and took a sip of his coffee. He knew he had to find a way to let her go. It wouldn't do to dwell on that which he couldn't change.

**A/N2: Brownie points to whoever can guess who the strangers are ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex and Logan sat side by side in the conference room. They'd insisted upon meeting here instead of the interrogation room that the agents had originally attempted to direct them to. They both look rather disgruntled. Alex, mostly because her case was being nabbed by the feds. Not that her partner was exactly thrilled about this, either.

"So where is Detective Goren?" The man asked, staring at Logan as if it was somehow his fault that they had not been informed of the switch.. That wasn't something he took kindly to at all.

"Like I said, I don't know. Why exactly do you need him? Detective Eames and I-"

"You're a late-comer and we need Goren. He is vital to our investigation," the red head interrupted.

"Even if we knew where he is, why would we tell you? You waltz in here claiming to be FBI and we don't even get the courtesy of your specific department, no names, nothing. So look here, Agents..."

"Mulder and Scully," the man supplied, much to his partner's dissatisfaction.

"We will extend the same respects to you as you have done for us."

Scully pressed her lips together irritably. Eames got the distinct feeling she did that a lot around her partner.

"Fine," Mulder spoke up. "But you're going to have to step out of your own comfort zone... Your normal thought patterns."

Alex squinted suspiciously at him. "Shoot."

"We are in charge of the department that handles supernatural investigations."

Logan snorted. "Seriously?"

Alex chucked him in the side, but remained quiet.

"Seriously," he replied. "Look at the facts of your case. They don't add up, do they?"

She was glad that Scully was being silent as Mulder spoke. She had never really been one to believe in this sort of thing, but Bobby on the other hand, would occasionally ramble on about it over lunch. She'd usually humor him but she was more of a solid facts kind of a gal, which was why she'd become a cop, and the supernatural lacked just that. Despite the fact that Goren was interested, she didn't understand what he could possibly have to offer the feds.

"What does Bobby have to do with all of this?" She piped up.

"He has a lot of insight that we need," he told her. "Plus, he's very intelligent... Open-minded... And we need that sort of thing."

"You're the FBI. You have the resources to these kinds of things. Why not get a professional?" She pressed, turning the tables on them.

"Sometimes these so-called professionals aren't what we're looking for. It's like getting a new pair of eyes to look at a project."

She regarded him for a moment. "You have access to all kinds of tracking services, why don't you look for him?"

"Because we didn't know about the switch," Scully interjected. By the tone of her voice, she was rather irked.

Alex didn't care. She stared hard at the red-haired woman who held her gaze. The tension between the two was palpable. "Well, he left so you'll have to find him," she finally relented, not breaking eye contact.

"Why did he leave?"

"You'll have to ask him that."

They were silent again and the two men were starting to become a little uneasy.

"I want to be kept in the loop. This is my case too."

"It belongs to the feds now," Scully argued.

"Bullshit. If you can use Bobby, you can use me."

"And me," Logan added.

Scully finally looked away from Alex to study Logan before glancing at Mulder.

"Fine," she relented. "But we are the leads on this case and if we think you're not doing as we say, you're out."

Eames and Logan nodded.

"Good. Now let's go find Robert Goren."

It only took a grand total of two hours for them to find Bobby's whereabouts. Though, it wasn't as if he'd gone out of his way to truly hide where he was going, he just left. Alex had been adamant about driving herself and invited Logan to come along, which he accepted.

"What sort of expertise does Goren have that we don't know about?" Logan wondered aloud.

"Beats me," she admitted. He never really liked opening up to her about his past, even when they'd started seeing each other. She assumed that it was something in his past, because as long as she'd known him, he had never made mention of it to her. .

"Is it going to be weird between you two?"

She looked at him, frowning. "Why would it be weird working with my partner?" She asked.

"Look, I might not be Goren, but I sure as hell am pretty sharp."

"Spit it out, Mike."

"I think you two are seeing each other."

She was silent. Were they really that obvious?

"You are?" He asked, shock in his voice.

"I thought you were the all-seeing, all-knowing Mike Logan," she countered wryly.

He shrugged. "I don't know... There's something about you two that just seems right."

She kept her eyes on the car in front of them that held the two agents. "I thought so too," she admitted. "Was it really that obvious?" The question made her nervous. That could have gotten them into trouble, if the truth came out.

"There's always been speculation," he admitted. "But there was never anything substantial to back up the allegations."

She felt herself relax a little bit. Of course she'd known there had been rumors, she'd heard some of the ridiculous ones herself and they made her laugh, to be honest.

"How long?" He wanted to know.

"About four months before I broke up with him."

"Wait, what? You broke up with him?"

She grimaced. "Can we not?"

"Why the hell would you do that? I mean... I know it's not really my business and all but you two..."

She stopped at a light. "You're right, Logan, it's not your business," she said firmly, putting that part of the conversation to bed.

"You didn't answer my initial question," he pointed out. 

"Which is?"

"Is it going to be weird between you two, because there's nothing more painful than that kind of situation."

"I'm kind of hurt that you'd think we're so petty," she teased. In all honesty, she kind of wondered that herself. She knew they would never show it. They were far too professional to allow that sort of thing. But would it be uncomfortable? She didn't know. Her thoughts drift more and more to the little things about their relationship. It felt sometimes like something was holding them back. Especially Bobby. For the length of time they were seeing each other, he'd never seen her in anything less than a pair of jeans and a cami and he never ever let her undress him in any fashion. The thought made her frown.

"You're lost in your head," he said, calling her back to reality.

"I am," she agreed. "Sometimes we have to walk away from something with more questions than we have answers."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for sticking with me through the large gaps during updates. You all are the best! Thanks, as always, to my AMAZING beta Weathergirl (seriously, go read her stuff now!)**

**A/N2: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend in the whole world, Untapdtreasure. I love you and thank you for all the support you have given me through all of my stories. **

Bobby was in the kitchen, cooking himself a steak when the knock came. He frowned slightly. He hadn't heard anyone pull in or come up to the cabin. Sure, he was lost in thought and the radio was on, but still...

When he answered the door, he was greeted by the site of two suits, and behind them were Alex and Mike. Even looking at her now made his chest ache. Why the hell were they here, and most importantly why was she with them?

"Can I help you?" He inquired cautiously.

"Robert Goren?"

When he was silent, Mulder went on. "I'm Agent Mulder and this is my partner, Agent Scully. We're with the FBI."

"What does the FBI want with me?"

"Just your insight," he assured the big man.

"Insight into what?"

"The case you were working on with Detective Eames."

At the mention of her name, he looked at her. She looked exhausted and worried. What the hell did she have to be worried about? She'd left him high and dry. Now she had the audacity to be here on his stoop? A look of uncertainty lingered in her eyes as she held her lower lip between her teeth and waited for what, exactly…? He wasn't sure.

"The Clarke case?" He asked, looking away from her just as quickly as he'd glanced at her.

"Yes."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not on the case anymore." He came up here for solitude, not to be chased by this damned thing.

"Well, we got a late memo," Mulder said.

"Now you do know," he volleyed back.

Mulder paused, trying to figure out the best way to approach the big man. "I don't know why you left this case, but you're the kind of person we need."

"Why me?"

"I think you know why."

Bobby fell silent.

Alex's brows pinched as she watched the exchange between the two of them. What exactly was going on and why didn't she know what he was talking about?

Her partner ( or ex partner?) let out a sigh and ran a hand through his unruly curls. "How do you know about that?"

"Because things like that don't just go away."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Can someone please fill in the blanks for me here?" Logan requested, stating asking what everyone else was quite obviously feeling.

"Detective Goren is very knowledgeable in this sort of thing." Mulder watched him, waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

He nodded. "M-my mother, uh, she has- … _had_ schizophrenia."

Alex knew that, but it didn't exactly answer any questions. If anything, it posed more of them.

"She used to hallucinate about aliens. She told me all about them as a kid and I researched them, thinking that maybe I could, um, m-make them go away. Make them l-leave her be."

"So how does he know about that?" Alex asked Bobby.

He looked up, but not right at her. "I broke into their library," he chuckled dryly. " And stole some of their books to read up on it. They came to the house..." His smiled faded immediately. "I-in their damned suits... It set her off... She just went crazy." And his father had beaten the shit out of him for that, because he had to come home and deal with his psychotic wife and the fact that he'd broken into, and stolen from a federal library. His face twitched.

Alex knew that look. He was getting lost in his thoughts. She ached to reach out and touch him.

"What did you find out?" This time it was Scully that was posing the question.

"I hope you guys have some time on your hands," he said, studying her carefully.

"All the time in the world."

Goren gave a short nod and then moved down the hall to the bedroom to grab a notebook filled with his childhood notes, and then some. He'd continuously gathered them as he grew, and there was some small part of him that hoped that the more information he gathered, the faster he could ease Francis's suffering. As it stood, she'd died of cancer before he could quell the demons in her mind. He felt like he had failed her in the worst way. He stared down at the faded writing of a lost child who had done nothing but grown up to be a very lost man.

The five of them sat around the small coffee table. Mulder and Scully were on a couple of beat up folding chairs and Logan had plopped himself on Goren's left, forcing the big man to be sandwiched between the other detective and Alex.

Bobby let his hand cover his mouth as he reflected for several long beats. He was picking apart his childhood - those bitter tasting memories. Where did he start? After a while, he cleared his throat.

"We all know my mother had schizophrenia," he enunciated the sentence firmly and slowly.

There was a collective nod from the other members of the group. He could feel the of Alex's gaze pricking his skin. It made him feel as though his flesh was going to split, crack open and bleed out his life force.

"She…, when she began slipping, uh, she'd say things like "they" were coming for her. I didn't know who "they" were. For some reason, my brain supplied that 'they' were after her were aliens-, extra-terrestrial beings. I started to do research. All that I could get on the subject was more ammunition to fight them. I would stay up 'til well in the morning hours reading texts and documenting my findings;, whatever I had learned. I also kept a journal of my mother's behavior, whatever she had said." He paused to collect himself

"Frank found that binder one day. He, uh, he laughed at me and told me that I was an idiot. Said mom wasn't being attacked by aliens, just that she was fucked up in the head."

He shook his head and ran a shaking hand through his greying curls.

"My father came home to get money for gambling or a hooker… He, uh, heard what was going on. IT was one of the few times that it was me and not Frank who got the shit kicked out of them."

Alex wanted to reach out to him somehow. It must have been awful being a child and going through that.

"How old were you?" She asked softly.

"Huh?"

"How old were you during this?"

Alex watched her partner rub his eyes tiredly.

"Twelve," he answered.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He stiffened. "Anyway, my father took all of it. Told me he would deal with it when he got home. After I was sure he was gone and Frank was distracted, I stole the books and notebooks back. I knew that I couldn't keep them in the house, so I hid them in a place where only I could find them."

Logan nodded, "Is that where it stopped?"

He shook his head. "I kept at it all the way through college. Even though I knew from that day on that she was sick, it was like, uh, it was like I was doing her some kind of justice."

That last little bit of information came as a bit of a surprise to Eames and Logan, as Goren very seldom exposed his own vulnerability.

"Do you still have the data?" It was Scully that piped up.

"Of course."

"We're going to need that."

"That isn't exactly something I pack for a vacation from work," he said pointedly.

"We can go back down into the city then."

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Scully looked taken aback.

"I'm sure one night in hotel won't kill us," Mulder said agreeably.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I was just on my way out," he said, the tiredness coming back to his voice; the statement a signal that the conversation was finished.

Logan, Mulder, and Scully all stood. Alex didn't budge. Goren's eyes locked onto hers the anger and bitterness evident. The shift in the air was tangible, making the others in the room rather uncomfortable.

"Shall we go?" Mulder said, trying to push things along.

The three outsiders shuffled to the door.

"Eames, I'm leaving," Bobby stated.

"Then I'll go with you."

"It wasn't an invitation," he said stonily.

"That's a shame, because I took it that way."

She needed to talk to him. She turned her head to Logan who was the only one standing there uncomfortably.

"Leave my bag on the porch. I'll call you if I need you."

He didn't need to be told twice. He was gone. Bobby scowled at her.

"I want to talk to you," she insisted.

"About what?" He snorted. "What the hell is there left to talk about?"

She stepped forward. "About how stupid I was to try and push you away."

"What's wrong? Can't get any of your married boyfriends to buy you dinner and lay you?" he lashed out angrily, cruelly.

The stung of his hurtful words was evident in her bourbon colored eyes.

He lowered his gaze. "That was-"

"You know," she cut him off harshly. "I wouldn't need it if _you _had been man enough to do it your damned self!"

He opened his mouth, then shook his head.

"I don't need this," he muttered as he walked away from her.

"That's right, just fuckin' run away like usual."

"Is that why you came up here, Eames? To belittle me?"

He was being a little self-indulgent, considering his own harshness just moments ago.

"I came up here to fix this," she said exasperatedly. "But you won't let me."

"Maybe us getting together was a bad idea."

That hurt. He was saying he regretted her?

"Please don't say that."

"Why not? It's true."

"Good to know my time and efforts were just a god damned mistake," she snarled.

He left her standing there in his living room, fighting angry tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know it's kind of gotten around by now that I will no longer be writing. It was a tough choice, but one I needed. I can't tell you all how much your support has meant to me, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Rest assured that I will finish this story. Thanks to my fantastic beta, Weathergirl. **

Alex grabbed her bag off the porch after she watched Bobby pull away. She was determined to get through to him, even if it was the last thing she did. She made her way down the hall to his bedroom. She curled up on the bed and eventually the troubled, swirling thoughts in her worked up brain gave way to a fitful blackness.

His words were bouncing around her head. There were wicked little clowns with distorted faces hissing in her ears. "You're too old for this!" They cackled.

She shook her head. "No, I can do it. I can make him happy." She tried to push them away, but they kept pulling at her. They yanked at her clothes and hair.

She found herself nose to nose with her reflection. "Look," they urged. "Look at you now. You still think you can please him?"

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked at herself. Her frame was clad only in a pair of white briefs and similar bra. Her face looked lined and tired, her shoulders sagged and her belly wasn't quite as toned as it used to be. She tried to suck it in, but it only seemed to get worse. "I can," she insisted weakly.

She was good enough for him, right? The clowns reappeared. "No, see. We told you that you were too old."

They were pulling on her, shaking her. "No," she moaned.

"Alex!"

They even sounded like him. Her insides ached for him. Why couldn't he just be reasonable for once in his damned life? If he would just listen, he'd know how much he meant to her.

"Alex. Wake up."

Her eyes flew open. Bobby was hovering above her, his brow furrowed. "What are you doing in my room? I thought you'd get Logan to come get you."

She frowned slightly and sat up. "I'm not leaving," she told him in a raspy voice.

He glared at her. "Damn it, Alex, why can't you just be simple and leave?"

"Because we aren't simple," she snapped back. "We aren't something I can just walk away from."

"Oh really? Because you sure as hell walked away pretty quickly back in the city," he accused.

She bit her lips. "I know it was stupid. Look, just give me another chance to prove how much I care about you." She reached up and touched his stubbled cheek.

He pulled away. "No," he whispered. "Please go."

Her lips trembled. "I can't. I tried already to just leave you and it didn't work out. Not for either of us."

He pulled her up roughly. "Stop! Just go. Now!"

She shook all over. He had never manhandled her before, not even in his deepest anger. She yanked away. "Fuck, Bobby... God. What is wrong with you?" She had her back to him, hiding the fear in her face. She spun to face him quickly. "Are you- geez- are you gay? I'm supposed to be your best friend. Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

His face flushed dark. "I'm not gay!" he snapped.

She snorted out a harsh, disbelieving laugh. "Bullshit," she shot back.

His jaw was working furiously. "I'm not gay, Alex."

She put her hands on her hips. "Really?"

He ran his hands through his curls. "Look, if you're so fucking horny why don't you get one of your little married boyfriends to fuck you," he snarled.

Her face blanched and jerked away as though she'd suffered a physical blow. Tears welled in her eyes. "I wouldn't need anyone else if you had been man enough to fuck me!" She yelled, stepping into his space. She gave him a rough shove.

He stumbled a bit, not expecting her attack. "A-Alex, stop!"

"Fuck me," she hissed, moving in closer.

He shook his head. "Just go," he begged, voice tinged with desperation.

She shook her head and then pulled her shirt off. She was braless under her tee shirt, one of the perks of not being very busty. Alex snatched his hand and put it against her warm breast. "Come on, baby. You want me, right?" Her hands moved up his chest. "You're going to fuck me." She was breathless, aroused by the feel of his large hand on her naked skin. She'd meant it as a suggestion.

He swallowed hard and muttered something. It was so quiet that she couldn't hear what he'd said.

She frowned. Had he just...? "Excuse me?" Her brows pinched together in hurt confusion.

"N-nothing."

"What did you just call me?" She insisted.

"I didn't. Just go. Call Logan and get out of here." He finally dropped his hand away from her chest to grab her tee and thrust it at her, not able to face her.

"You called me another woman's name, Bobby!" Her voice was shrill and taught.

He looked slightly panicked. "I swear, I didn't."

"You're just like them," she told him, her voice cracking as she shook her head. "You're just like all those other cheating bastards. I should have known. I won't ever compare to those women you fuck. I'm a nobody next to them." She refused to let the tears break free.

His face held a deep hurt.

"What's wrong, can't handle being on the other side?"

"I didn't mean that," he said quietly.

"You don't say things you don't mean, Goren."

"I just- look, what I said was fucked up."

"You think?"

She pulled her shirt back on and sighed, running her hand through her hair tiredly. "Just tell me what you said and I'll be out of your place."

He was staring at his feet as a harsh sigh slipped from his lips. "I c-called you, uh, um." He began pacing and she felt bad for a second. "Fuck," he grunted to himself.

She touched his arm gently. "Breathe."

He looked at her with guarded eyes. "I called you... mistress."

Things slowly clicked into place. His defensiveness about the comments she'd ignorantly made at what they had found in the closet. His fear and discomfort about being intimate with her. She touched his forearm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His habit of not looking at her had returned and his eyes remained fastened on her bare feet. "Before, the other women were, uh, they were disgusted by m-my needs. Then you said those things. I knew it was too good to be true for us."

She was silent as she thought of the words she needed to say. "I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't know. I still don't," she suggested leadingly.

"I'm a freak, Alex," he told her on a sigh.

"No, you're not. Let me try again?" She asked, moving a step closer to him.

"It isn't that simple."

"I know, baby, but this is us. You and me."

He looked at her slowly, his vulnerability breaking her heart. She reached up and touched his cheek again, her thumb stroking his soft lips.

He pressed a soft kiss to the pad of her thumb, closing his eyes. "I don't want you to run away. I can't do it again."

She understood his thinking, she'd already pushed him away once. She was supposed to have been the person who was there for him. As his best friend and as his lover. "You have my word, Bobby."

He was struggling internally, but this was Alex. She was his greatest weakness. He couldn't say no to her. He leaned into her palm. "Ok," he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Smut and light domination warnings. Feel free to pass this chapter if it bothers you. Nothing new is introduced in this chapter. **

**He was struggling internally, but this was Alex. She was his greatest weakness. He couldn't say no to her. He leaned into her palm. "Ok," he whispered. **

She moved her other hand up to run through his curls. "Tell me what you want me to do for you."

"I want you to own me, order me around," he murmured.

She pushed him toward the couch. "Sit," she ordered.

He obeyed, looking up at her. Alex could see his erection through his jeans and she felt herself grow wet. "Tell me how much you want me."

"I think about you all the time," he rasped. "You're fucking gorgeous, make me so hard."

"Undress me, Goren."

He sat forward and reached up, his long fingers shaking as he fumbled with the silver fastenings on her jeans. He was so close to her center now that he could feel the heat radiating from her and her scent. Oh it was so sweet.

"Faster!" She barked.

"Yes, mistress," he gasped.

Bobby's hands shook harder with a mixture of fear and lust as he opened the zipper. Her panties were exposed to his eager eyes. They were sheer, lacey, and black. A deep groan escaped his throat.

"Shut up. I didn't tell you that you could speak, did I?"

She grasped him by the hair and shoved his face against her. She felt a shudder ripple through him as he took a deep breath. She could tell what he was doing.

He breathed her in deeply and he could tell that she was very, very wet. Maybe this could work. Maybe she could learn to love this part of him, too. She was trying, so that counted for something, right?

"Take my pants off," she ordered, taking a step back.

Bobby licked his lips and nodded. "I want to be your good boy," he whimpered as he pulled her jeans down from her hips. As her skin slowly shown to his hungry eyes, he grew more and more aroused. Her thighs were strong and smooth; he wanted to feel them wrapped around his head as she made him pleasure her.

She stepped out of the denim and kicked the article of clothing away. She bent at the waist and he could see her unbound breasts move gently with her motions. Her amber eyes, usually warm and gentle were hard and steely. "You want to be my good boy?" She was in his face.

He nodded without speaking, recalling that she had to give him explicit permission to do so.

"Get naked. Right now."

He stood quickly and began stripping for his mistress. When all he had left was his boxers his eyes flicked up to meet hers. She was in her navy blue shirt and black panties.

"Didn't I tell you to get your ass naked?"

He swallowed hard and pulled his underwear off. The intensity of her gaze on his exposed body had his cock twitching. She moved to him and pulled his mouth to hers in a crushing kiss. Her hand wrapped around him, pressing her tongue hungrily into his mouth.

A deep rumble erupted in his chest. She pulled away and glared at him. His cheeks flushed red and he looked away. "I'm so sorry my mistress," he gasped.

She tugged him to the bedroom, her hands clasping his. He could feel her hands trembling as she held onto him. This scared her just as much as it did him. They both knew that there was no going back from here.

He watched the way her body moved as she walked in front of him, the way her narrow hips swayed such that her tee shirt rode up, exposing a sliver of her seductive flesh between the hem and the waist band of her panties.

Alex looked back at him. "Do you like what you see?" She smirked.

He nodded enthusiastically. He liked it very much. In fact, he loved it so much that he ached to see more of it. He could already see her ass through the sheerness of her panties.

"Sit," she barked. He plopped down on the edge of the bed and looked up at her for just the briefest of moments before dropping his eyes down to her toes. He noticed then that she was wearing red nail polish. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it off, tossing it to the side.

"Look at me," she commanded as she stepped between his legs. His eyes slowly moved up her small frame. He could see her cunt, lightly covered and trim.

When his gaze met hers, she leaned down and kissed him, biting his lip sharply. It took all of his effort not to groan in both pleasure and pain.

She pulled away. "Do you like pain?"

He nodded. She ran her hands through his hair and gripped his curls tightly. "We'll go slow, ok?"

Bobby gave her a look that asked for permission to speak.

"What's on your mind?"

"Eames-"

"Alex. You will call me Alex in the bedroom."

"Alex... I'm just... You know, uh, glad you're here at, um, at all."

She smiled softly and kissed him gently, breaking their roles for a moment. "Nothing is going to send me away, alright?" She assured him. "I'm sorry I was so stupid before, but this time we'll be stronger. We just have to be honest with each other, ok?"

"Yes. Honest." He stroked her hip. "I want you, Alex."

Her face hardened slightly. "Oh? What makes you think you're good enough to have me?"

He kept his eyes at her navel. An idle thought passed through his brain. He wondered what it would be like to dip his tongue in there as she pushed his head between those strong, sexy thighs.

"If you can take my panties off with your teeth I'll let you do what you want for an entire minute," she goaded him.

He leaned forward eagerly and used his lips to try and pull the band away from her flesh so he didn't bite her. He felt her take in a breath as his mouth brushed her hot skin. The heat of her arousal was easily felt on his face. Goren was reluctant to pull away, but after he grabbed the panties he needed to. His teeth took place of his lips and he began tugging them off her hips.

It took several minutes of working, but the last of her clothing was off and around her ankles. They were both naked, and in their own way, vulnerable. They were both quiet for several long moments to gather their thoughts.

"Good boy. You may tell me what you want to do."

"Mistress, I want to kiss you and touch you."

"Touch me where?" She urged.

"Everywhere," he answered breathlessly.

"No, I want explicit details or nothing at all."

"Uh... I want to touch your breasts. Your, um, between your legs. I want to kiss you there."

"You want to kiss my pussy?"

He nodded. "I do."

She reached over and grabbed his wristwatch off the nightstand and set the alarm for one minute. "Tell me when you want to start."

"May I stand, Mistress?"

"Yes."

He loomed over her and cupped her cheek. "I'm ready now."

She pressed start and allowed him to do as he wished. His lips moved over hers, one hand cupping her jaw and the other caressing one perfect breast. Alex cried out softly into her lover's mouth in disappointment when his hand moved away, down to the apex of her thighs. His fingers explored the wetness down there. He felt her breath hitch and his own heart seem to stop for just a moment as he kneeled down before her.

He kissed her netherlips chastely, gripping her hips with both hands. He nuzzled her hip then kissed her again. As he readied to taste her, the alarm went off. He felt Alex's hands on his shoulder and was pushed away. He looked up at her. She appeared very flushed and breathless.

They looked at each other for a long moment, her face impassive so that he couldn't tell what she was thinking. It made him a bit nervous. "Mistress?" He finally whispered.

"Come here," she instructed.

He crawled to her, sitting on his knees and looking up at her as he awaited her next set of instructions.

She leaned down and kissed him again, this time softer. "Bobby, I want you," she whispered against his lips. "I want you inside of me." She pulled back just enough to meet his eyes again.

He nodded. "I want you, too." Though, his want was much more visible than hers.

When he stood, his arms went about her waist and his mouth sealed over hers once more. They moved almost effortlessly, even if a little bit clumsily, toward the bed. They tumbled down together and Alex broke away from his kiss to laugh. He followed suit, pressing his face against her neck.

"Bobby?" She said after their laughter had petered off.

"Hm?" He was kissing and nibbling her neck and collarbones now.

"I have one more set of instructions for you."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Anything."

"I want you to take control for once. Take control of your passion and your feelings and show me what you feel."

He swallowed hard. That wasn't an easy feat for him. He was so accustomed to tucking them away from himself. "I'll try. But..."

"But what?"

"What if I hurt you?"

"You trusted me to make demands of you, right?"

A nod.

"Then you need to trust me to tell you if I'm feeling overwhelmed."

"I trust you, Alex."

He rolled on a condom and returned to her, sliding his arms under her back and kissing her everywhere he could reach with his lips. Bobby heard her gasp as he pushed into her, but she didn't stop him. Instead, she sighed his name and their hips met.

"Alex," he hissed through gritted teeth. It had been a long while since he'd been inside of a woman.

"It's ok," she promised. "Just feel."

He began moving hard and fast, murmuring into her hair. He told her how good she felt, all the things he wanted her to do to him and vice versa. He could feel her nails dragging along his back and grip his buttocks as he pumped into her.

He was vaguely aware of her cries of pleasure as he fucked her. He felt her around him, smelled her sweat and sex. "Eames!" He yelled as he came, filling the condom.

He fell against her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder. "How do you feel?" She asked, her voice slightly raspy from crying out.

He grinned. "Amazing," he admitted. He moved off of her. "Did you come?"

She kissed his chest. "It's not about an orgasm, Bobby. I was close, though."

His face fell. "I... I was selfish," he whispered.

"Bobby, please don't. It's not like that. I felt so good to be with you like this." She was up on her elbow now.

He rolled over onto his side, away from her.

Her lips trembled. "Don't shut me out. Tonight was beautiful." She touched his arm, pressing her lips to the spot below his ear. "You promised to give this a shot."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I feel like less of a man. I've never not made a woman come for me."

She laid back down and wrapped an arm around his waist and threw her thigh over his hip. "You're definitely not any less of a man." Her voice was lusty and sated.

He laid his hand over hers as sleep tugged at him. "I'm glad you came up here," he yawned.

She agreed with him, but was getting too sleepy to speak, so she kissed his shoulder in agreement. She grinned to herself as she realized that she was being the big spoon to her bear of a partner. She was keeping him safe and secure, as she always had and always would.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all again for sticking with this story. I never really imagined it taking this long but when life gets busy... I am truly grateful for all of your support with this. I should have this guy wrapped up soon. **

**A/N2: This picks up right after the smut in the previous chapter. A little bit of flirtation but no sexytimes. All things in the previous chapter are not needed to comprehend what's going on now. **

**A/N3: Many, many thanks to Weathergirl who has supported me over the years and is continuing to do so with my final fic. Much love. XOXO. **

**BABABABABABABABABABABABABABA BABABABABABABABABABABABABABA BAB**

When Alex awoke a few hours later, she felt the bed dip and he was up and gone. She opened her eyes slightly to watch him. She thought that maybe he'd gone to the bathroom, but when he didn't return nearly twenty minutes later, she began to worry. She slipped out of the bed, pulling his tee shirt on before padding down the hall. He was in the kitchen cooking and reading a newspaper.

.

"There you are," she said, leaning against the doorframe.

He looked up, startled. "Oh, uh, did I wake you?"

"You didn't come back to bed, I thought I'd scared you off."

"I couldn't sleep," he told her.

"Oh. You could have woke me."

He shook his head. "No. You looked so peaceful."

She smiled softly. "Did you sleep ok?"

He nodded. "I did. Better than I have in while."

"Good."

She leaned against the counter beside him. "Breakfast smells good."

"Thanks. I was hoping you would like it."

Alex could feel his discomfort. "Kiss me?"

He glanced at her mouth, then away. Bobby carefully set the spatula down and leaned down to brush his mouth against his lover's. Her hands moved to run through his curls, trying to soothe whatever unease he felt. She put every ounce of her emotion into the embrace, humming softly. He pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Please don't stop." Her voice was breathless.

"I don't want to burn breakfast." He turned back to the stove.

She felt disappointed by his rebuff. Last night had been so wonderful. She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her mouth moved along his back. One of her small hands moved below the band of his pajamas.

"Alex!" He cried.

"Please?"

"I... later, ok?"

"I want you. Now," she growled.

He gripped her wrists and pulled it away. "No."

She pulled away and left the room feeling stupid, her eyes pricked with tears. She shut the door hard behind her. Was she mistaken in his affections for her? She tried to swallow down the feelings of hurt.

He came in later with two plates. The sight of her curled up and despondent made him feel awful, causing an uncomfortable tightening in his gut. "Alex?"

"What?"

"I... Uh, I brought you some breakfast."

"Thanks."

"Are you- you're upset at me?"

"No."

"But?"

"But what?"

"What's on your mind?"

She fiddled with the seams of the blanket. She felt silly, unable to look at him. "I wanted to make love to you."

I wanted you but I, um, I'm sorry. It's a lot to take in. Please don't be angry."

She let her eyes drift up. He looked so pathetically sad that she almost laughed, but bit her lip instead. "I'm not angry at you, but I am hurt."

"Oh. Why?"

Her brow furrowed. Did he really not get why she was hurt? "You would constantly... uh, before you would tell me no all the time. I guess I'm still insecure."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that. Last night was so good. I felt anxious about doing it again." He set the plates down and moved to sit beside her. "I do want you, but it's a lot. You're in deeper than anyone has ever been and I'm trying not to feel overwhelmed," he admitted softly.

She touched his chest with the tips of her fingers then kissed it. "I don't want to overwhelm you."

He laid his big hand over hers. "I know. I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted." He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Her stomach growled loudly, making them both laugh.

"Shall we eat?"

"Yes."

He offered her a plate and she burst out laughing. On her plate was a heart-shaped stack of pancakes covered in red fruit and syrup. Dollops of whipped cream were placed in random spots.

"What?" He blushed.

"I love it. It's fantastic."

"You think so?" He leaned over and kissed her. He tasted sweet, and his lips were sticky with syrup and fruit. She nibbled his lips playfully as she kissed him before breaking away, trying to recall what it was like to breathe normally.

"You'd better be careful," she warned with a smirk.

"Why? You gonna cuff me?"

"Don't tempt me, cause I just might."

"Hmm... I think I like the sound of that."

"Maybe next time." It was both a joke and a question. She met his gaze.

He tilted his head slightly. "Perhaps."

"Whenever you're comfortable," she assured him.

He touched her arm with his as he settled back into his meal. "Thank you. I-I hope, uh, I mean I just hope you're not upset."

She gave his elbow a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not going to lie and say it's not hard to press it because I want you, but I'm not upset. I love you." She took his hand as it came back down from forking food into his mouth and pressed a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"You know, I think I love you too."

Her belly felt warm and buzzed as she settled closer to him while they finished breakfast. When their small talk finally subsided as well as their meals, Alex stretched out across the bed.

"We should call the agents and Logan."

He whispered his fingers along the sensitive inside of her arm. "Can't I just stay here and hold you?"

Goose bumps erupted along the path of his touch. Boy did his offer sound divine.

She swatted his hand with a chuckle. "After we get this taken care of today, I'm all yours. As a matter of fact, when this whole case is over we can stay here as like as you'd like." She was propped up on one elbow now.

Goren rolled over and pinned her into the mattress, causing her to shriek with laughter and squirm beneath him. "Bobby!" She cried out, biting at him as he began tickling her. "Stop, oh please stop!" She begged. "I'm going to pee!"

This didn't seem to stop him but after a moment, he stilled then changed tactics. He leaned down and began teasing her neck and jaw with kisses. With a heated groan she pulled him closer. Her thighs went around his buttocks.

"Wait."

He pulled back reluctantly. "What?"

"I know what you're trying to do, you ass." She gave his arm a sharp slap.

"Oh, do it again." He waggled his brows in a cheesy way.

She rolled her eyes. "Nice try."

"Ah, you caught me," Bobby submitted. His dark eyes were sparkling with fun and mischief. Alex really loved this side of him. It was also rather arousing, if she was being honest with herself.

She swatted him again, this time on the ass. "Get dressed."

He kissed her once then rolled off the bed. "I'm getting a shower."

After watching him move about for a few moments then leave for the bathroom, she snuggled down deep into the comfort of his oversized blankets and soft sheets. As she began to drift off her cell phone began chirping obnoxiously.

"Fuck," she groused as she scooted to the edge of the mattress to find the offensive gadget.

LOGAN was printed across the LCD screen.

"What do you want?"

"Did you seal the deal?"

"Shut up. Why are you so crude?"

"Sweetheart, if you wanted crude I would have asked if-"

"Can you not?"

"Well?"

She paused, upping the ante slightly.

"Eames, I'm not getting any younger and neither is anyone else."

"Yes."

Logan's voice dropped conspiratorially. "Was it good?"

"Hush. Those details aren't for you."

"I'm not looking for specifics."

"Well, let me tell you," she goaded. "He's got a hu-"

"I don't really need that image of Goren in my head, ok? You win this game."

She gave a soft chortle.

"Well, at least someone got a little somethin' for coming up here."

She snorted. "Don't pretend like you can't get anything. Are Mulder and Scully still there?"

"Yeah."

"Let them know to come over. You too. We're gonna do some work on this case."

"Sure, under one condition. You both have to be dressed."

"Logan!"

The line was already dead.

"Problems?" Bobby teased, as he toweled off his damp curls.

She rolled her eyes. "You know him."

"Are they coming over?"

She nodded, content to just watch him move about in his home element.

"Ok. I'll tidy up the place while you shower." 

She climbed out of bed with a few half-hearted protests and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was her turn to move about the room gathering her things. She walked down the hall, her mind wandering to the night before. Making love to him for the first time was definitely not what she had thought it would be like. Then again, when was Robert Goren ever a predictable man? She smiled to herself, stripping down and stepping into the shower. She truly loved him and being with him had been unexpected but good. It made her feel good as well knowing that she had been there for him and that he had opened himself up to her this time around. What was it he'd said? No one had ever been this far in before. She took pride in the fact that only she was the one to see this different aspect of him. He was still her Bobby, just a more complex version.

When she returned to the living room the others were already sitting around drinking coffee and talking with the exception of Scully who just seemed rather uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"There she is," called Logan.

She shook her head at his obnoxious behavior and sat next to her partner on the couch. He gave her a quick smile before returning his attention to the group once more.

"Shall we get started, then?"


End file.
